suss2fandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelmayr LLC
History slothrTech was founded in late 2013 by Ganjasaurus X, to fight off the ever growing threat Baidarth Inc. The company at the time specialised just in Trains, as there was only one employee. slothrTech's first product was a high speed train, which Baidarth still use today. 2014 As the new year passed, Pumkin re-joined Suss. Shortly after Pumkin's arrival, Poontech Inc. was founded. A few days after the founding of Poontech, Pumkin disappeared, leaving the company with Jaikant Shikre. A few weeks past the founding of Poontech, George Ravenholm requested to join slothrTech, claiming he had great knowledge of Expression 2. Ganjasaurus X quickly and regrettably hired George Ravenholm, as slothrTech was going downhill, fast. After George Ravenholm was hired, Poontech retaliated by hiring three new employees; Antagonist, Raveo and T-15. Poontech was growing fast, and slothrTech was on its way to the graveyard. After a week of George Ravenholm being in the company as tech leader, he started causing issues, most notably breaking the company computers and vandalising the headquarters. He was kicked from the game, which caused George Ravenholm to put signs up, flaming Ganjasaurus X and the company. Ganj retaliated by threatening to ban him forever, causing this famous quote; "So are you gonna randomly ban me or what?". He was banned for the rest of 2014, and with Ganjasaurus X being so humiliated by the defacing of his company, slothrTech was wiped from Suss history. A month later, the company we know now as Doppelmayr LLC was founded, to again, compete against the threat of Poontech Inc. Doppelmayr specialised in land vehicles such as Trains, light and heavy vehicles and tanks. As the company wars raged on, Doppelmayr fought through the battering of Poontech, and many more companys were popping up, such as CSTech and Paragon Industries (PGI). Two products made in this era still sold today such as the automatic gearbox chip, and the fuel controller. The companys first tram was made during this era. In late 2014, Ganjasaurus X hired Brutelordnz to be the head of security. 2015 In 2015, Doppelmayr powered through by being able to manufacture it's own chassis and the birth of the integrated traction control system. Doppelmayr's new headquarters was made, and an early prototype Chair lift was created. Doppelmayr partnered with WarpCorp to create tanks and military related items. Achievements The company manufactures all of it's products in-house. Most notably being the Elastic Chassis, and the controller chips. Doppelmayr was the first to bring the Automatic Gearbox, by utilizing the CVT's features to choose ratios. It's also used the features of the CVT to create tank controls. Doppelmayr was the first to bring out Traction Control, by checking the velocity of each wheel, to see if they are slipping. Most vehicle companies shrugged this innovation off, but it's been proven to stabilise vehicles for high speed operations. Doppelmayr has a range of military spec tanks, co-developed with WarpCorp, listed on their website. Employees * Ganjasaurus X - Founder * brutelordnz - Security * Nooodles - Receptionist Category:Companies